Retaining wall structures that use soil inclusions to reinforce an earth mass are generally referred to as mechanically stabilized earth (MSE) structures. MSE structures can be used for various applications including retaining walls, bridge abutments, dams, seawalls, and dikes.
Typically, the soil inclusions utilized in MSE structures include horizontally positioned reinforcing elements that are layered with soil, much like a layer cake. Layers of backfill (soil) and horizontally positioned reinforcing elements are positioned one atop the other and compacted until a desired height and shape of the earthen structure is achieved. Traditionally, the horizontally positioned reinforcing elements may include grid-like steel mats, welded wire mesh or strips. At times, the reinforcing elements may be attached to a substantially vertical wall that either forms part of the MSE structure or is offset a short distance therefrom. The wall may be concrete or a steel wire facing, and the soil reinforcing elements may be attached directly to the wall in a variety of configurations. The vertical wall provides resistance to the soil reinforcing elements and prevents erosion of the MSE structure.
Soil reinforcing elements may be categorized as inextensible or extensible depending on the type of material of the soil reinforcing elements. Inextensible soil reinforcing elements deformation at failure is much less than the deformability of the soil. Extensible soil reinforcing at failure is comparable to or even greater than the deformability of the soil. Inextensible soil reinforcing elements are generally constructed of metal, resulting in stiffer and more durable soil reinforcing elements. Extensible soil reinforcing elements are generally constructed from polymeric material. While strength and durability of soil reinforcing elements are desired, it is beneficial for soil reinforcing elements to have more ductility because when the soil is allowed to displace, the load in the soil decreases.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide extensibility into inextensible reinforcing elements. What is needed, therefore, are improved systems and methods for providing extensibility into inextensible soil reinforcing elements of MSE structures.